A Promise He Made
by CiZiwejes
Summary: Dean made a promise to himself long long time ago. Weechester featuring hurt little Sammy.


Disclaimer: None of the Winchesters belonged to me…sad sad truth.

a/n: This ficlet here is a gift for my betas, bia1007 and PsiChic. Since it was a gift, it was not beta'd. So forgive me for the mistakes I'd made and they were my own. Love you girls, thanks for the great job you've done for me. They were much appreciated. Everyone, enjoy the fic. Love ya all too!

* * *

**A Promise He Made**

"Dee!!!"

Dean's heart skipped a beat hearing the loud alarming cry coming from the bedroom. He ditched the task at hand and ran towards the calling. The water was running in the sink, and the macaroni was ready to be tossed. But Dean didn't care. His big brother's instinct told him something was wrong and the call was a call for help – for comfort, a call that yearned protection.

"Sammy?!!" Dean was frantic. He rammed into the room; almost stumbling to the floor when he stepped on Sammy's scattered makeshift toys – they never had real toys.

"Dee…?" The little voice was laced with hiccups and it was coming from the bathroom.

"Sammy?" Dean called again, as if providing his baby brother a lifeline; telling him that he was coming and everything was going to be all right. The eight year old Winchester pushed the bathroom door softly and the sight greeting him left him gaping with horror.

"Oh God Sammy!" He gasped seeing Sammy standing on the closed toilet bowl, his cheek bloody from a thin graze. A razor smeared with blood lied on the marbled floor. Sammy's first attempt to shave had turned for the worst Dean bet. "Aww Sammy…"

Dean grabbed a flannel and scampered towards little Sammy who was trembling with fear. He pressed the cloth on Sammy's bloodied cheek and wiped away the tears on his baby brother's face with his thumb. It must have been painful to have Sammy crying like that.

"Does it hurt so much?" Dean asked worriedly. His heart was still beating madly in his chest it ached. Nothing scared him so bad like a wounded Sammy.

Sammy sobbed, not ready to answer. Dean's heart broke seeing the tears streaming down his little brother's face. He washed the blood staining Sammy's hand and picked him up into his cradle.

The younger Winchester hugged his big brother's neck and sobbed onto his shoulder.

"It's okay now…" Dean hushed little Sammy. "I'm here." He promised as he walked towards the bed.

With Sammy in his arms, Dean sat down on the bed and continued to comfort his baby brother – saying nothing but soft shushing sound. After a while, Sammy's hiccups lessened.

"Hey." Dean called out, checking.

Sammy looked up to him, face stained with dry tears and eyes glassy with pain. "It hurted." Sammy whined, asking for sympathy.

Dean let his features down. "Where? Here?" He pointed to the clean graze. It was not bleeding anymore. Thank God it was just a thin graze, nothing serious.

Sammy nodded frantically as he rubbed away the unshed tears. His hazel eyes pled for mercy. Dean melted right away. The puppy-dog eyes always worked on him. He bent down and kissed Sammy's grazed cheek and said "There…feel better?"

The young Winchester almost laughed out loud seeing the perplexed look on his little brother's face. "Ya' know…I heard people said in school a kiss always makes things better." He explained it with a loving smile.

Sammy's mouth a puny O as he gaped at Dean's explanation, awed definitely.

"Now…does it still hurt?"

Sammy nodded.

"Where?" Dean did a round up on Sammy and didn't see other injuries.

Sammy pointed to his other cheek, the unharmed one. Dean smiled, now aware of his little brother's intention. He didn't ask more and planted a soft kiss on the pointed cheek. But then, it didn't stop there. Again, Sammy pointed to his forehead and again Dean rewarded him with a kiss.

But when little Sammy pointed to his nose, Dean couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. Then again, love knew no boundaries. He placed another kiss on the tiny nose and pulled Sammy into a big bear hug.

"You're such a wuss Sammy!" Dean giggled and Sammy joined him a little later.

Starting from that moment, Dean swore to himself he would always be his brother's protector. Nothing or no one could take Sammy away from him, never! Nothing would set their vengeful eyes on Sammy as long as he was around. He'd make sure nothing would hurt Sammy and if anything did, he would always find a way to make it better.

"Luv you Dee…"

Dean's lips curled. Definitely nothing would take his little Sammy away from him. Nothing!

END


End file.
